fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
StCLPC11
is the 11th episode of Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure. Summary Azelfu, fed up of always being defeated by the Pretty Cures, has reached her limit. Uxieo gives her advice, telling her that Azelfu needs to separate the two as they cannot purify Chaosticas on their own. With newfound information, Azelfu leaves. Mespiritia, the leader of the Galatiorans, expresses her disappointment in her sister, Azelfu. Back in Amanatia Academy, both Keira and Aria are busy with their own projects. Keira is preparing for another event and Aria is busy writing a new song for Flow. The two suddenly hear explosions outside and their fairy partners immediately know the Chaosticas were behind them. Keira and Aria try to transform but realize that they are unable to transform alone. They find each other after a while and transform into Cure Forever and Cure Eternal. However, the Chaosticas have already done a substantial amount of damage. As they try to target one Chaostica first, they hear another explosion coming from another side of the school. Not knowing what to do, the two separate once more. Azelfu laughs, thanking Uxieo for the advice. The Cures valiantly fight the Chaosticas separately but slowly realize that they cannot purify them on their own. Knowing that they were fighting on the two opposite sides of the school, trying to get the Chaosticas together would be difficult. The Cures are worn out and are overpowered by the Chaosticas. Just as all hope seemed to be lost, the power of [[The One|''"The One"]] causes the Spatial Shards and Temporal Shards they have collected to glow, shooting a ray of energy and forming the Cures' weapons, the Forever Sword and the Eternal Wand. With their new weapons, the Cures perform their first solo purifying attacks, Spatial Rend for Cure Forever and Temporal Passionale for Cure Eternal. Azelfu is enraged while both Uxieo and Mespiritia who were watching from their base are shocked to see their new power. The Chaosticas leave behind a Spatial Shard and Temporal Shard. Azelfu, having had enough, transforms into her ultimate form. She begins to absorb negative energy from everyone in Amanatia Academy. The Cures begin to fight her, overwhelmed at first with her size and agility, but manage to find their footing. The Cures then perform their second purifying group attack, Cosmic Harmony. With Azelfu purified, everyone in Amanatia Academy returns to normal. Major Events * Cure Forever receives the Forever Sword with help from [[The One|"The One"]] and performs Spatial Rend for the first time. * Cure Eternal received the Eternal Wand with help from [[The One|"The One"]] and performs Temporal Passionale for the first time. * Cure Forever and Cure Eternal perform Cosmic Harmony for the first time. * This episode also marked the debut of Mespiritia. Synopsis Characters Pretty Cure * Akiyama Keira/Cure Forever * Fujiwara Aria/Cure Eternal Mascots *Kirary *Kirarin Guides * ''"The One" Wicked Galactica * Azelfu * Uxieo * Mespiritia * Chaostica Secondary Characters * Tsurumi Eri * Yasui Takato * Shikino Natsumi * Igarashi Mika * Mihara Chiyo * Kashikawa Yuuto * Hiroki Keitaro * Ayazaka Haru * Ms. Arisugawa Category:Starry Cosmic Love Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:User:PrincessAire